


My Two Homes

by haecharts



Series: Stories from the northern pack [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-25 15:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haecharts/pseuds/haecharts
Summary: -I see that you're awake, that's great! - He watched as a black-haired boy walked up to him, carrying a fluffy blanket that looked very comfortable. - I brought this, ham. For you to keep warm.-Why are you doing this, I'm not a prisoner or something? - Renjun questioned, afraid to take the cloth that smelled pleasantly of cinnamon.-You are an omega, you would never be a prisoner. - The blond boy commented, without taking his eyes off the tall boy who had a wound on his arm. - We're not going to hurt you or keep you here, but look, you've had a pretty good blow to the head and I recommend that you accept the skin that the big mouth is giving you and stay while you recover.He pondered, but picked it up and wrapped it around her, it was warm.-Good... Then welcome. - The brunette in front of him smiled yellow. - I am Jeno, the future head alpha of the pack, and that one there. - His speech was broken.-I'm Jaemin, I don't need you to introduce me, you idiot. - The blond grumbled, overtightening the patient's bandage, who groaned softly in protest.Renjun didn't know it, but he had found a home.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Jung Sungchan & Osaki Shotaro, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Moon Taeil, Kim Jungwoo/Nakamoto Yuta, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Taeyong & Suh Youngho | Johnny, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le, Qian Kun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Series: Stories from the northern pack [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214096
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	1. Birth

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first story on the site and English is not my first language, so I apologize for any translation errors that may be made... this is a little idea I had for an abo universe and I hope you like it

When we are not able to explain some event, we look for an answer in the sacred, divine, folkloric, and even surreal... An explanation with little logic in which it becomes easy to believe when desperation is present and necessary, this is how religions and regional beliefs are created, and the frightened beings, and perhaps a bit of a layman, spread their faith all over the globe.

Unexplained disappearances of children, cases of cannibalism due to cruelty or extreme hunger of some people, grotesque murders, whether of humans or animals, and the various types of crimes that the people of the time, laymen and unaware of mental disorders and believing in a church that demonized even redheaded women, falsely accused and created fictional legends of bloodsucking monsters that saw wolves in the moonlight.

Well, it is said that every legend somehow has a grain of truth. There was a time when, yes, beings capable of changing themselves and becoming a beautiful wolf could live together with ordinary humans and protect those fragile beings, could walk freely through the streets and markets... But all this changed when the much feared witch-hunt began to take place.

The children of the moon, once seen as saviors, were now considered demons, and any mere sign, like going out in the full and bright moonlight, was a reason to end up in a huge bonfire, while a priest shouted for them to repent of their sins before going to hell, and many, many, many brothers and sisters, were sacrificed for the sake of a faith that did not even belong to them.

This caused the others to flee into the dark forests that at the time, no one dared even risk entering.

Fortunately, they were born with survival instincts and it was not so difficult to live in the middle of the forest, hunting animals and living off plants and water supplied directly from mother earth. However, the years passed and as the selfish so-called humans felt the need to have more and more land, the dark forests no longer frightened them and finding these aspirants became easy.

The wolves then saw the need for protection and little by little, began to organize themselves into large packs that built a kind of society of their own, houses, temples, infirmaries... And as the generations passed, their stories became legends and the younger ones little or even knew that there was a world outside the great walls of the so-called packs, they only went out when they needed to hunt and sometimes they didn't even need to, because they had everything to survive within the walls.

Humans? Few knew what they were about, and it was smaller that way. 

The Northern Pack was one of the societies that formed as the seasons changed, descended from a small clan of Asian moonchildren who went to France for better conditions and ended up fleeing to the interior of a dense forest amidst the frozen mountains of the country. Three rules were created to ensure the continuity of the lineage and its protection, as well as its own safety by banning women who could be considered the famous "devil-servant witches", strongly respected by each and every member.

Grow, Strengthen and Create new Men.

Thanks to these rules, today is a date when all the brothers are in celebration, because a new heir was coming into the world, and whenever a new baby was born, everyone made a point of giving him presents and organizing a big celebration with flowers and food, to let the Moon goddess know that a new brother had arrived, it also served to make his omega father, the one who fathered the baby, feel welcome, special and comfortable, it was a congratulation for having made it.

The birth of a cub was bled.

-Come on, as soon as the pain comes, push and push, it's almost there! - The oldest omega in the place says, encouraging the teenager as he sees that the little baby's head was already appearing, it was almost coming into the world, all it took was a few strengths.

-You can do it, Sicheng. - Another of the omegas in the room held tightly the hand of the one lying among some blankets, smelling of alpha and slightly irritating the sense of smell of the others. - You can squeeze my hand, it's okay...

Outside, the others were waiting for news of their brother. The experience of a birth was somewhat new to most of them, none of them had been through a marriage, nor had they fathered a cub, and both Sicheng and Jaehyun, the alpha father of the new pack member, were young and not even marked or married, they were just two pups in love, giving birth to another child who was not sure of anything in his life.

Fortunately, they were both pure, direct descendants of the founders and if they wanted to stay together, they could do so without any problems, although they were not marked, partnered or married and many looked rather ugly and deviously at the couple, the council was in favor of it and the members could not do much about it, just accept and celebrate the new baby that was born.

-How are they? - Jaehyun asked as soon as he came across the head alpha at the door of the big house where the birth was taking place, where his son was being born.

-Is it born yet? - Another one of the teenagers present there asked in an anxious and at the same time worried tone, apprehensive, the leader denied.

-Not yet, but he is in good hands, Baekhyun will take good care of both of them. - He answered the hushed questions that came to him as soon as he appeared, taking a deep breath and watching his youngest son leaning against the doorframe. - When Sicheng gives birth, I will let you know.

-When he dies, let me know too. - The farthest one said, loud enough for everyone to hear, and causing them to look in his direction startled.

-Yuta! - One of the alphas caught his eye, horrified by the comment.

-I'm just facing the facts, from the moment Jaehyun put that baby in there, he killed Sicheng. - The anger was a very present feeling, but the worry was almost palpable, the sadness... He had practically signed the omega's death warrant. His arms crossed in front of his body as if to protect himself from the pain, the pain of losing someone he loved.

-We have to trust our cousin, he is very strong, he will come out of this. - The oldest of the alphas spoke up, his voice harsh as if he didn't want any more questioning coming from any of those present, his blond hair falling over his worried eyes.

-Be realistic Kun, he's only fifteen! - Yuta retorted, ready to start a fight with his brother, but the leader's growl made them shut up, knowing that this was an order of silence and that at the moment, they didn't want to be punished or have their heads ripped off by an angry lupus nervous about the whole situation.

Sicheng's pregnancy was in itself already considered absurd for being outside the mating patterns of the tribe, and was only even more frowned upon due to his age, which was too young to know how to handle a baby, according to the elders who already had experience in the matter. As if that wasn't enough, the birth was risky due to his primary gender, and small as he was, he had little strength and room for the little one, who had asked to be born a little earlier than expected.

Everyone was worried about the omega's health, since he was the son of the purebloods, he was literally the future of the pack and a strong candidate to be the next omega leader, a position currently held by Baekhyun, who was delivering his baby at that moment, the smell of lilies invaded the whole room and they knew that the aroma belonged to the rushing baby, However, his progenitor was already exhausted and could barely move, much less push anymore, everything hurt and the brunette could barely feel his own body, everything tingled and that wasn't all, he felt everything wet around him and that was really uncomfortable and worrying, besides being disgusting in his eyes.

His flesh would not hold.

-Come on Sicheng, let's go! - Taeyong encouraged him, propping his head up on the pillow while talking to his cousin. - You wanted this baby so much, you can't give up now, you're almost there, almost! - He took his big brother's hand in his and gave him the best smile he could. - Your baby boy is coming, he needs you!

-No Tae... I won't make it... -He denied while panting, the words almost didn't come out due to the lack of air, the expression in pure dread for imagining the child not being born, not crying... But he couldn't go on, he just couldn't do it anymore. - You have to take it out by force... Please... - He asked, praying in silence that the Moon Goddess would be generous with her and not feel pain while she was leaving this plan.

-I can't, it'll tear you apart and... -Baekhyun denied as he dipped his hands further in warm water, ready for the next contraction. - I won't let you die, I promised to your father. - You need to be strong because if I have to choose between you and the puppy, I'm going to choose you, so just try a little harder, you're almost there...

Little by little, the omega's screams filled the room where the others were waiting, Jaehyun had to be restrained because he wanted to see his boyfriend and it was strictly forbidden for alphas to participate in that moment, which was reserved only for those who had some kind of paternal or maternal instinct, so that they could protect themselves and guarantee each other's safety, an alpha in the place would only get in the way because of his feelings linked to hormones and his hot head could harm the process. Yuta, further in the corner, closed her eyes and asked, with all the faith she had in her mother goddess, that this would be over once and for all, that Sicheng would be fine, because hearing him scream and suffer like that was torture for her heart.

Everyone in the room looked around in pure fear as silence filled the once noisy room, lulling everyone present into endless agony.

Yuta didn't care about traditions, didn't care about his father who was a chief alpha, if the omega had another partner than him, nothing mattered at that moment and he hurried past the big curtain of vulture feathers, desperate to see, to see that thing that had killed his beloved, to see how he was, if he was still breathing, if his heart was still beating in his chest, even if not for him. He just needed to say one last goodbye, that was all he wanted at the moment.

He arrived just in time to witness a scene that in his deepest core, hurt as if he were being burned from the inside, extinguishing all his internal organs and taking with him any remnant of humanity and sanity present. The little creature was held in Baekhyun's hands and could barely be seen, wrapped in a blanket that stank of Jaehyun, already all stained with blood and crying, crying loudly as if it had lost something important, as if begging for air, for it could desperately breathe.

Across the room, Sicheng was faint, to say the least. The hair wet with sweat all stuck to his forehead, the heavy dark circles under his eyes, and the blood on the sheets were a disturbing scene for the alpha, he wasn't dead, was he? Little by little his consciousness faded away, giving way to loud, angry growls, his eyes were burning like a fire on a full moon night and he felt like he could kill someone at that moment. Hate, Yuta hated that thing.

-Settle down, son. - It was only then that he noticed his father behind him, Yifan had a calm expression, despite the harsh commanding tone of voice, which brought him back to reality and watched Taeyong swing Sicheng's body desperately. - The baby won't stay for long.

-What? - He asked now confused, the baby was healthy and the smell of lilies was everywhere, which meant the little creature was alive, so... what did that mean?

-He is still too young to know how to handle a child, and his cousin is even more immature. - The chief alpha explained slowly, and quickly, as they didn't have much time. - It will be better if this baby is raised far away from here, by a mated couple that can give him what he needs... Let's say it was a girl, and that goes against the rules then...

Yuta was not an idiot, much less a fool. Her father's decision had nothing to do with concern for Sicheng or the new born brother, but rather had to do with power. That child was the first born of his generation, it could be a big factor in whether the next leader would be chosen, and his father obviously wanted him (or his brother, who had little interest) to be the head of his generation, for his blood to be perpetuated, and he would use any means to achieve this.

But, as much as that thing had hurt the omega, he loved him. He knew how happy he was when he heard about the pregnancy, he was there every month, he saw the smile on his beloved's face... He couldn't hurt Sicheng that way, it would be too cruel, he had heard stories of omega parents who lost their babies and went crazy, became depressed and died of sadness! And as much as it hurt, if he was well and happy, Yuta could deal with the rejection, with the pain of being unrequited, of not having the smile all to himself.

Of not being the father of that puppy.

-Listen to your father. - His uncle's voice brought him out of his trance of thoughts, and he turned to see him bathing the little being that was still crying as if his life depended on it. - This wolf was born before its time, it won't last long, let's just avoid something that will happen whether we like it or not, some time from now.

-I can't believe you agree with this, Uncle Baek. - The alpha commented indignantly, he simply couldn't believe that an omega would consider separating a pup from its father, the one who gave it birth, who gave it love, just him, who had two pups and spoiled them as much as possible. - I can't...

-You want to stay with Sicheng, don't you? - The question caught him by surprise, and his gaze turned to the bed, where Taeyong was too focused on caring for the other to hear the conversation across the room. - This child will only get in your way, if he stays, you have lost to Jaehyun, no more Yuta.

"Get rid of the baby, it has hurt our omega".

The voice in his head spoke loudly, and it bothered him... The next thing he knew, he was close to his uncle, taking the child from his arms and taking a good look at it, it had some traces of the omega, the nose... The eyes... They were the same, as if it were a carbon copy of the father who had given birth to it, waited and carried for so long, watching how the crying calmed down little by little and the little hands were small, moving uncomfortably, looking for the comfortable and warm lap of his father, who didn't find it, but didn't complain either.

He turned one last time to Sicheng, silently asking him to forgive him for taking away the greatest joy of his entire short life of fifteen years, for robbing him of his happiness and his reason for living. In his heart, he trusted in the strength of the omega, that he would overcome the loss, and he trusted his father enough to know that as alpha leader, he would hide that secret under lock and key, no one would ever know, at least not for him or his uncle. This is how he left the big house behind, heading towards the woods.

He walked for several meters, maybe half an hour or an hour, he doesn't know exactly, and when he left the territory of the northern pack, he walked even more, the baby, still without a name, was crying outrageously, hungry, missing the womb of his own father, from whom he had been torn away, and little by little the alpha lost patience and saw a small pack, probably of walkers that had a small camp, he already knew where he would leave the child, for sure it would be taken care of and in the worst case scenario, killed far away from him.

He rested the little baby on a pile of leaves and walked a few steps, but something in his heart tightened and made him look back, he didn't want to leave him there, alone and without shelter, but he couldn't go home with him either, he would be killed by his own father and that hypothesis made him panic, no doubt. He took a deep breath and looked at the name engraved on the blanket that cradled him, remembering the moment when Sicheng had chosen him, so lovingly, with a smile on his face and a tear came down from one of his eyes.

Before he knew it, he took off the moonstone he carried around his neck and left it between the thick furs smelling of Jaehyun.

-I hope to see you again, one day. - He spoke, as if somehow the little one could understand him, while crying and drawing attention from the locals, carefully, Yuta kissed one of the little hands and left the cord. - Come back to us, Renjun.


	2. Around

It is common knowledge that, not only for ordinary human beings, but for any species, the instinctive priority is survival. Survival in itself is something not so easy to understand, but easy to practice, and basically consists in having something to eat, a safe place to protect yourself from illness or injury, and to reproduce in order to continue your lineage and humanity, thus maintaining the balance across the planet between diverse communities, from wild animals and plants, from thinking beings to bacteria, it all boils down to the same thing: survival.

However, it is the way you decide to survive that differs from the others. The various beings that exist all over the globe we call Earth, have different concepts and methods that differ among themselves, but that lead to the same goal: safety and perpetuation of the species and community, creating a safe environment for the smaller ones so that one day, they will also grow and continue their genetics, which is not important on a large scale, but extremely punctual on a small scale.

For the North Pack, mentioned above, the method found was to create large closed walls that protect them from the others, animals or humans, no wolf leaves or enters without the authorization of the alpha and omega chiefs, except for situations where a brother is deeply in danger and the healer has no other solutions that could save him, otherwise nobody was allowed to leave, there was hunting territory, there were plantations of what they needed to feed themselves, there was an infirmary, there was a stream from where they got water... A society organized just to ensure the continuity of its own, in the end, like all the others.

But not all groups of Moon's children are privileged to have a large territory, which is rich in resources that can enable comfort and survival, so they just live by moving to places that have the possibility to keep them alive for a while longer, not permanently. Also, living as nomads was a bit more feasible because they were mostly packs with few members, and there was no point in claiming a territory that they couldn't protect or take care of properly, so moving from place to place was the only alternative to continue living.

Taking into account that babies are fragile beings, unable to walk, eat or clean themselves, their only alternative to survive is to cry, cry as loud as they can, trying to communicate that they are hungry, cold, in pain, or even that they miss the womb where they were born, where it was warm and comfortable (although a bit cramped, anyway) and there was no need to eat or breathe on their own, because something, a cord, did this job for them. So being outside, out in the open and out for life, was indeed scary, and their instincts told them to cry and beg for help, since they cannot hide on their own, by their own legs or paws.

Babies need care, need someone to help them stay alive.

Renjun was one of these babies who tried, in some way, to signal that he needed help. Left in the middle of the forest, tangled in a small bed of makeshift leaves that tried somehow to keep him warm, his belly was indicating that he needed to eat, he was hungry and that, for a newborn that never felt this kind of sensation, was something scary and he felt like he could die at any second, so he cried as loud as he could, as if he was really being hurt by something, as if hot knives were piercing his skin, hurting the poor baby who was out there, on the verge of whatever fate wanted to do with him.

When his little baby ears picked up the sound of footsteps near him, he didn't know that in fact they were footsteps, that there was something or someone approaching, but he knew that it was something uncomfortable for his little ears and his crying only got louder, as if signaling to whatever it was, Maybe it was someone who could help him or maybe even get him out of the cold and the bed that was stinging his skin, causing small red rashes on his sensitive and soft skin.

The big white ball approached a little faster when he was sure that the sound that echoed amidst the tall bushes was indeed that of a puppy. Before truly advancing, the animal tried to locate someone other than the little creature crying outrageously, but its pointed ears did not pick up any other sound, its elongated nose did not sniff out any other smell than a faint scent of chamomile, and its dark blue eyes also did not come across an adult or who knows, a similar one, there was definitely no one else.

That baby was abandoned and... He needed to see if it was okay.

Taking as much care as possible not to scare the newborn, he began to move his fluffy, light, soft paws, as if there were cushions under his feet that made everything more comfortable for him, especially when walking through rustic places full of leaves. Close enough, he lowered his nose and smelled the puppy lightly, finding only the faint smell of baby, nothing seemed wrong with him, apart from the cold temperature of his white skin, and feeling the heat, the puppy stopped crying loudly, only sniffing with some tears still falling, but gave a little laugh that made the animal give a little lick itself, happy that the boy was okay.

-Stay away from that baby! - A voice spoke a little louder, in a coarse tone that made the white wolf whimper and move away, even though he didn't like it, even though he wanted to cuddle and protect the little one, warming him up, because he was freezing. - We don't know why he is here, it could be a trap, you don't think, do you?

Little by little, the animal began to change its form, starting to walk with only two limbs, its muzzle getting smaller and the hair disappearing little by little, giving way to someone like a common human being and not a son of the moon, the skin white and practically pale, the jaw marked and clenched, the eyes dark as the new moon's night and drawn slightly, the body not so tall and not so short and a serene face, wearing thick skins made of some bird feathers and with feathers made of other animals, for sure he wore more than the other six who arrived later, maybe he needed to warm himself more than the others.

-But he is so cold and lonely... Let me at least warm him up, please. - The newly transformed man asked, his voice a little higher than usual, trying to convince the others, he took a step towards the puppy, but was stopped by the body of someone in front of him. - Yugyeom, for the love of the Moon Goddess, he's going to die!

-We don't know what it's doing in the middle of the woods, or why it was abandoned, just wait until we check there's no threat around, okay? - The other replied, and a bit disgusted, the smaller one nodded and remained silent, watching as his pack mates went out to check the perimeter, making sure there was nothing to attack them and that sort of thing. 

However, contrary to what they expected, there was nothing and no one around, not even a sign that someone had passed by, smell, footprints or anything else that would indicate who (or what) had left that baby in the middle of that bed of leaves and nothing seemed to indicate danger or attack, this was not a trap, It was just a situation of abandoning a baby, which was not common at all since the Moon's children have a great instinct to protect their offspring, especially the omegas that gave birth to them during two or three trimesters, they never abandon their own, and to find one of them in the middle of the forest without a father or mother around was so... abnormal.

Why on earth would anyone abandon that adorable child?

-We already have enough puppies, we can't keep him, Mark. - One of the six remaining there spoke up, already anticipating what the omega would suggest to them, watching as he reached over and took the little one on his lap, lovingly as he wrapped him better in the blanket that was around him, slightly down. 

-Should we just leave him here, Jackson? - The smaller man replied, squeezing the little one in his arms protectively, snuggling him to his chest. - If we leave him behind he'll die, I can't leave a baby behind like this, no way.

-You can't handle five puppies plus this one, for Mother Moon's sake. - Said Jackson retorted angrily, perhaps because he accepted very well the idea of having someone other than his own blood within his pack. 

-Damned omega instincts, always desperate to take care and stay home and do nothing. - Another one of them spoke as they walked back to the camp.

And that's how Renjun grew up, in the middle of a small pack that used to move constantly within the forest, looking for places where they could have some meat and fruits and vegetables, places where there was a clean and unpolluted stream to drink water and wash their clothes, he grew up understanding that surviving was a priority, far from his family, his blood pack, far from his real parents and most of all, surrounded by people who didn't want him there and didn't think he was capable of much.

Even though he never knew he was there as an intruder, he considered those people his family, his home, and he didn't exactly have much to complain about, he always learned to do things within his age and his omega father gave him as much love as his brothers, even though he was busy with the six alphas in the pack and their other pups, he was always there taking care of him, warming his cold body on cold snowy nights and feeding them meat and tasty food that he struggled to get, since he was forbidden to hunt by himself, only the alphas could go out and take risks, after all omegas are fragile and good for nothing.

Renjun had heard this all his life. Being an omega was bad.

I mean, he had little contact with the alphas, because they were always busy making things and dealing with hunting and farming, and his omega father was always at home, washing his clothes and those of his cubs and the rest of the pack, cooking what they brought back from the hunt, and taking care of the younger ones, who were all his children. Renjun found this rather annoying and sometimes he heard rather unnecessary comments from the others directed at his father, such as "wash your clothes and then come to my cabin, bitch," although he did not know what bitch meant, he felt Mark's discomfort when he heard them and it angered him a little.

So on his seventeenth birthday, when he felt a twinge in his lower abdomen and that heat rising throughout his body, he knew his life was over. The cramps came so bad that he screamed out loud, causing his father to come to his aid and confirm what he feared most: He was presenting himself as an omega. The pain and the heat, coupled with the despair of knowing that his destiny from then on was to be the next Mark Tuan of his generation, fated to have to lie down with all the alphas and betas of his pack to give them puppies, he would have to live tied to his tent, washing, sewing, cooking, and raising several mini males that would never leave him alone, made his presentation the worst moment in his entire life.

Everything only got worse when of all his brothers, none were like him, all were alphas and betas and the idea of having to mate with them disgusted him deeply.

The perfect life, the family that he considered so much, went down the drain from the moment he proved to be an omega, because that meant that he was weak and fragile, that he would depend on someone else to be able to do things and that the only function he would have was to procreate and do household things, putting up with the whole pack using him as they wanted because he belonged to them and he couldn't say no, because it was his obligation. He would never go out hunting, he would not know the forest, he would not be able to fight, he could only sew furs and wait for someone to come and mate with him when he was bored, he would be stuck inside the tent forever and ever, that was a tragedy.

-Dad, we're going hunting! - He heard the voice of one of his brothers, announcing that they were leaving, as usual. Renjun sighed deeply, continuing to embroider the cloth in his hands. - We'll bring back a big wild boar for you to eat, I promise.

-Good hunting, my son. - His father replied, a smile on his face as he watched the four of them go through the door. - You are my pride and joy, Hyunjin, you and your alpha brothers.

-Wait, isn't Renjun going with us? - He could identify his younger brother questioning; he had recently become an alpha, and didn't really understand how things worked.

And then they came, the laughter loud, as if his leaving was a joke.

-Don't be silly Jeongin, he's an omega, he has to stay home and take care of the tent and the cubs. - One of his parents answered as if he were crazy, as if this was the most absurd thing he had ever heard. - Let the omegas stay in their places, okay?

He certainly hated being an omega.

His father taught him everything he should know, in his view, Renjun learned to make soap to wash clothes properly, learned to sew and embroider the animal skins his brothers brought him, practiced until he was good at cooking, and took care of his younger brother who had just been born as if he were his own baby, in the words of the elders, "he should train for when it was his turn, since that was all he was good for. He became what they said was "the perfect omega", but deep down, he didn't want to do any of those things, although he was good at them and had fun doing some, like the soaps... He just wanted to hunt and fight, to be free like the others were.

In fact, he was great with his hands. At only ten years old, he learned how to use the ground plants and water, forming a colorful liquid that he used to make beautiful pictures and anything there was something more artistic, like making soap or sewing, it was easy for him and he did it willingly, maybe those were the coolest things about being an omega, he could do that kind of thing without being judged as less or weak, since they would see him that way anyway... It didn't make much difference at this point of the championship.

-Shuyang, don't go too far, okay? - It was his laundry day, so he took his little brother along with him, so that he could play, although he didn't say it out loud, he really developed a great affection for the boy, he would do anything to protect him.

He watched as the little four-moon boy nodded and went to a place where some flowers grew to pick some of them and give them to his brother, in fact he didn't get very far, he was in sight of the older boy who sighed when he saw how many clothes there were inside the baskets he brought with him, he couldn't understand why only he had to do that, after all he didn't dirty everything himself and doing laundry wasn't easy, his arms would be sore and he would still have to cook later. Honestly, it wasn't fair at all, the alphas could at least help him, right?

No, that was the work of omega people, the work of weak people.

-Flower! - The little brother of the same raised the white plants in the direction of the older one, showing that he had caught on, the omega smiled as he washed a shirt, looking away soon after, turning back to his task.

Renjun lost count of how many clothes he was washing, of how many smells were reaching his nostrils and confusing his senses, and of how many he would have to sew later as well, due to the rips some animal had made during the hunt, his knees hurt from the time spent kneeling on the banks and the movements he made to get up after washing some piece and spread it on the rocks nearby, leaving it to be bathed by the sun to dry properly and so he did, he got up and kneeled all the time, focused on trying to finish soon so he could get home before nightfall, before anyone saw him in the middle of the night.

Rubbing a bloodstained t-shirt, he noticed that the sky was already a beautiful orange tone and some time had passed, he still had a considerable amount of items to be washed but even so, something told him not to stay until nightfall, it was dangerous and he could be attacked by any one of his pack, it hurt to ponder that possibility, but deep down, his wolf knew that none of them could be trusted, that they all saw him as a piece of meat and he couldn't afford to be unprotected, no way.

It was then that he decided to check on his brother, he raised his eyes to where the little boy was before picking the flowers, finding nothing, only the white plants intact. His instincts immediately went on alert, looking for the boy all over the place that was near the small stream, but nothing, there was not even his scent around. 

-Shuyang? - The omega asks a little loudly, leaving his clothes still in the water, getting up to get a better look around and further away, but he didn't see the little black hair anywhere. - Where are you, kid? What a mess.

Renjun had never left the occupations of his pack, he barely left the tent, in fact, and walking through the forest was a bit scary for him, considering that if he came face to face with a very large animal or a poisonous one, he would not know what to do, he would have no way to defend himself. So he walked carefully, trying to make as little noise as possible, calling out to his brother softly and praying that he really hadn't gone too far, that he was well and whole, his senses on maximum alert, trying to find the little lost boy and not get lost on the way he was going, so that he could then return home.

Everything around him seemed frightening, it was as if the trees were giving him frightening smiles and threatening to eat all his flesh, holding his body in their huge branches... The noises of birds and insects, crickets perhaps, didn't help at all the bizarre atmosphere that was forming around him, the night falling slowly and painfully, making it difficult for him to see an inch in front of his nose, everything seemed a threat and all he wanted was to run away and go back to the comfort of his bed, where it was warm and safe.

But he couldn't, his brother was somewhere.

For some reason Renjun felt a strange sensation inside himself, as if he had been there before, even though he was absolutely sure he had never thought of going there, after all he barely left his house and his parents definitely didn't let him go that way, a little darker than usual. But this was not the priority, he needed to find his brother, he could be in some kind of danger and had no way to defend himself, since he was only a child.

As he walked and called for his son, he noticed the beautiful flowers along the way, they had white petals and thin stems and grew everywhere. His father called them lilies, and although he never understood it, he said that the plants looked like them, and even though he didn't understand how it could look like a flower, he thought it was cute and gladly accepted that line for himself.

-Brother! - Shuyang's childish voice rang in his ears, and he quickly turned to where it was echoing from, and found himself with a plantation of... Strawberries? - Fruit!

-What the hell are you doing there, kid? - He took a deep breath noting that the feet were surrounded with low but wired fences, surely they belonged to someone and he pondered how he managed to get in there and if it would be prudent to jump. - Come Shuyang...

But his brother didn't hear him, and he had no other solution, he would have to break in.

His hands ached as they gripped the wire for support, and he quickly felt a small amount of blood coming out of them. His eyes closed for a few moments and then opened, his thin legs protected by a white cloth took the necessary momentum and jumped, failing on the first attempt, which almost made him hit the ground, right where his nose resided on his face.

His ears perked up when he thought he heard a chuckle, somewhere. But apparently there was no one around, so it didn't even make sense.

As soon as his feet touched the ground inside the fence, something went like a blur through him and threw him to the ground with force, causing his back to crash against the hard dirt floor and make a frightening noise, he would surely remember to consume more calcium after that day. Opening his eyes, Renjun was faced with a large brown wolf on his body. The animal must have been at least six times his size and was staring at him in a way... Curious, perhaps, but it didn't force or growl, it just pinned him to the ground.

But you think he paid attention to the detail that he didn't look like a threat, his omega immediately felt in danger and panic, besides the fact that his little brother was around, and he needed protection, so in the next second his body warmed up completely and soon his hair came up, white as the most beautiful snow falling in winter and the growl came out of his throat without him noticing, signaling him to stay away from you, that he was ready to fight for his life and the cub's.

However, his inner self didn't know what to do. He had transformed very few times, maybe two or three, and fighting was out of the question, he would never know how to attack or defend himself, he had never been trained, much less had skills with it.

-Jeno, you're scaring him, control yourself! - Another voice came through the woods, and he spotted a rather short, light haired man looking at them with a judgmental look, another growl came out and the stranger raised his arms. - We're not going to hurt you, we wouldn't do that to an omega or a puppy, please calm down!

Obviously this didn't work. 

The brown wolf got off his high horse, walking towards the stranger who stroked his ears lightly, he swears he heard a happy squeak, but as soon as he realized he was free, he went close to his brother who was staring at everything confused and stood in front of him, showing his teeth to the two who were on the other side, indicating that they shouldn't approach if they didn't want to be attacked.

-You are on our territory, I suggest you come with us peacefully and then we will talk to your pack to find out why you are here. - Again the man spoke calmly, carrying a light, serene smile. - We won't hurt you, I promise by Mother Moon.

But his wolf didn't understand, he was feeling too afraid to reason the least bit, promises made by Mother Moon could not be broken, and everyone knew it. The problem was that for his omega who wanted to protect his pup, everything there sounded like danger, and without realizing it, he advanced on the brown wolf that was staring at him, coming face to face with it, looking into its angry black eyes.

And then Renjun saw only the dark.


End file.
